


黑暗之中

by shizukage



Category: Johnny's WEST
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 09:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizukage/pseuds/shizukage
Summary: 无脑没逻辑3p小破车（所以别问为什么三个偶像一起去看电影不会被发现大概是望重+流重 左右有意义灵感是前几天的粉蓝喂红吃爆米花图





	黑暗之中

黑暗中，一颗爆米花递到重冈嘴边。  
重冈从善如流地将它含进嘴里。眼睛仍然盯着眼前的光屏。俊美的男主角伫立在码头上，将漂亮的女主角一把拥入怀中，诉说着山盟海誓的话语，请求对方和自己一同远走高飞。  
糖精渲染出的廉价甜香味迅速席卷味蕾。人类是会被一点点糖分操纵心情的奇妙生物。  
不过比起实实在在的化学物质，更能操纵重冈心情的，是唇边残留的，小泷望的手指的触感。

小泷望递出第二颗爆米花。  
食指却在触碰到对方嘴唇的瞬间被咬住。手指本能地缩回，但没能成功逃离唇齿的包围，只有任由舌头划过粗糙的指腹表面，温热湿润的触觉没有想象中那样令人反感。他转过头去看重冈，重冈也转过头看着他。对方眼睛里闪着得意的光，当然也可能只是漫反射效应导致的错觉。  
爆米花掉在地上。  
到底是谁决定的三个人一起出来看电影，又是谁决定看这么老掉牙的爱情片。  
不过这种问题可以暂时搁置，现在有更紧急的事要思考。  
大概是剧情太过无聊的缘故，余光里的藤井流星已经垂着头昏昏欲睡。  
于是在对方松开牙齿的刹那，小泷望并没有急于收手，而是把中指一起探进去。手指模仿着性交的样子在口腔里来回抽插，不时逗弄着柔软的舌头，像是海鸟在捕食某种贝类。在最开始的几次象征性反抗之后，重冈开始专心致志地吮吸口中的异物，奇异的触感顺着小泷的指尖蔓延到指根，顺着神经末梢传导到大脑皮层，或者更深的地方。

偶像这种生物，仅有被爱的义务而没有爱人的权利。然而成年男性的荷尔蒙总要有发泄的途径，偶尔和同类在见不得光的地方相互纾解欲望，也是大家心照不宣的秘密。  
他们许多次在无人的乐屋里交换亲吻，在男厕所里帮彼此释放蓄积的精液。  
只不过在这么危险的地方还是第一次。

很快重冈就无暇顾及这里是公开场合，旁边还有一个不知道什么时候就会醒过来的藤井流星。小泷的另一只手钻进了他的衬衫下摆，左边乳尖若有若无的触感很快让右边乳尖也挺立起来。黑暗中他听见自己震耳欲聋的心跳和呼吸，甚至盖过了男女主角相拥而泣的声音。

当然，重冈是绝不会乖乖被玩弄的。他在小泷的腰侧掐了两把，对方自然以牙还牙地用力回掐他的胸口。分泌过剩的津液顺着重冈的嘴角流下，但他还是努力扯出小泷塞得整整齐齐的衬衫下摆，手钻进去。隔着一层布料，小泷的形状和温度依旧鲜明。稍稍拉下短裤，肉棒就迫不及待地弹出，被重冈收在手里上下抚摩，越发挺立坚硬。他意识到对方的呼吸也逐渐紊乱，并因此感到满意。

终于，小泷抽出重冈嘴中的手指。  
“把裤子脱了。”潮湿的气音贴着重冈的左耳响起。  
残存的理智在警告重冈照做的后果，玩到这里已经是出格了，如果放任自己坠落进情欲的泥沼…  
银幕上，女主角在房间里焦灼地踱步，纠结着是否该去赴约。观众们屏息期待着故事的发展。但是前排似乎已经有人注意到角落里异样的气氛，回头张望着。

另一只手按上了重冈的皮带扣。  
“你们俩玩得这么开心也不叫我。”流星不知道什么时候醒了，刚睡醒的低音炮格外沙哑。  
“shige害羞的话，就让我来帮你吧。”

重冈有些后悔。  
他的两条腿被分别架在两边扶手上。小泷的手指在他的后穴里来回抽送，上面沾满了他自己的唾液和肠液。前面高高翘起的那根则被藤井握住上下撸动。他逐渐开始分不清自己是在和谁接吻，又是谁在吮吸他的乳首，谁在舔舐他的耳垂。他想自己一定射在了前面的椅背上。他想一定已经有人注意到了他捂住嘴却还是止不住滚落的呻吟、手指抽插后穴和唇舌搅动发出的水声。而电影正在走向结局，灯光一亮，他身上发生的一切都将无处遁形，就像混乱中洒落一地的爆米花一样。两人似乎仍然没有收手的意思，而他的身体不住颤抖着，早已失去任何反抗能力。他只能眼睁睁地等待着社会性死亡的来临，并悲哀地意识到自己的身体因此更加敏感和兴奋。

终于，重冈感到在自己身上作乱的手指都离开了。有人帮他穿上裤子，替他草草地系上衬衫纽扣，小泷和藤井一人搀着他一只手臂拉起他，走过漫长的过道，离开放映厅，回到光亮之中。他一边感到如释重负，一边仍感到空虚。

他正准备走向出口，却被两人拉住，转了个方向。男厕所的标志明晃晃地挂在眼前。  
“还没有结束哦。“  
“Shige已经爽过了，现在应该轮到我们了吧？”

Fin.


End file.
